


Wither

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Tales OF Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Pacifist Route) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Loss, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), POV Flowey (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), poor Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Living in the dust-filled Underground, Flowey is losing hope.  Underfell, set right before Frisk's fall.This is my response for r/fanfiction's prompt of the day, which is "Wither."





	Wither

The Underground had a way of sucking all life. All warmth. All compassion.

All hope.

Flowey was barely getting by day to day, spending most of his time hiding from monsters who saw the fragile flower monster as free EXP and only coming out to find or steal food. He had been in more battles than he could count, each one adding to the scars on his already damaged body.

He had no friends to help him heal or even give him a single bit of companionship. He was desperately lonely, but any attempt to be friendly would only be seen as a show of weakness and cause him to get attacked or killed. He had been through enough loads to be absolutely sure that no monster in the Underground could be trusted.

Chara had been his only true friend even when he was still Asriel, and they were gone, stolen away from him by an illness only a year after he had met them.

He hadn't even been able to save their soul after the villagers killed him. When he had woken up as Flowey, their soul was no longer with him, and he assumed it had faded away along with the other half of his own soul.

His father, who was already battle-scarred and angry before he and Chara had died, had become a stone-cold killer. His mother's mind was torn apart by grief and loss.

And no matter how many times he had tried, he couldn't fix things. He couldn't bring his mother back or heal the anger in his father's heart. They wouldn't even believe he was Asriel.

Even with resets, some things couldn't be fixed.

He tried to be strong, tried to be tough like his father had always told him he needed to be, but every day he felt more of his spirit wither away in the cold, dark, dust-filled ruins. Only the fragment of soul resting deeply in his body prevented from becoming one of the LV crazed monsters in his effort to just survive.

He had lost all hope that things could ever be better.

And then a ray of sunshine fell into the Underground in the form of a brown haired, brown eyed teenage girl garbed in blue and pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
